Last Stand (PvZ)
:For other uses, see Last Stand. |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Whack a Zombie |after = ZomBotany 2}} Last Stand is the 16th mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition and is unlocked after beating Adventure Mode and completing 13 other mini-games. It consists of a series of five flags, located in the pool area, which the player must survive in order to win. However, unlike the Survival Mode, the player is not allowed to switch seeds between two waves of attack. The player cannot plant any sun-producing plants, Puff-shrooms or Sea-shrooms. However, they do get to spend 5000 sun in the beginning of the mini-game, and as the player progresses, he/she will earn extra sun after each wave. Icons Last Stand 2.png|iPad icon Last Stand PC.png|PC icon Last DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Last XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Last stand ios.png|Current iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android icon last stand.png|Old iPhone icon Overview In the start, the player gets 5000 sun and can choose any plant except Sun-shrooms, Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers, Puff-shrooms, Sea-shrooms, and the Imitater version of any of them. After the player defeats the last zombie for the flag, that last zombie will drop 250 sun. This is the only time they get sun after starting the first onslaught. Last Stand is frequently used for gold farming, with as many Marigolds as possible, Gold Magnets collecting the coins automatically for the player and Gloom-shrooms for attacking. This will get him/her about 5,000 to 9,000 coins, depending what build he/she uses. For more info, see Money guide. Strategies Gallery Trivia *The mini-game may be named after many games or the actual term "last stand", which refers to when a small force holds its position when attacked by a much larger force, and while it knows that it will be defeated, the smaller force hopes to delay or severely damage the larger force. *If the player attempts to plant instant usage plants on his or her lawn before the onslaught, they will be used instantly even if there are no zombies, which is a total waste of sun. *Sun-producing plants are prohibited because the whole purpose of the mini-game is for the player to build and enhance the fortress in between onslaughts and for the player to use their sun wisely. *Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms are prohibited because they are free and their main purpose is to stall zombies which would give the player an unfair advantage should the player fill their lawn with those in between onslaughts. **However, this is strange as since the level is set in the day, the player would have to use a Coffee Bean to wake the mushrooms up. *Last Stand is the mini-game with the most number of flags (excluding ones with unlimited flags), with 5 in total. *Last Stand is the only mini-game where the word "Final Wave" doesn't appear on the last huge wave. *Plants don't have to recharge before you start an onslaught. *Ladder Zombies, Jack-in-the-Box Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies only appear in each huge wave. *Last Stand is the first game where you're restricted from selecting certain plants. The second is Versus Mode. *Beating Last Stand on the iOS, Android, and PlayStation Vita versions with 2,000 sun left will earn the player the achievement Sol Invictus. *Last Stand is one of the hardest, but most interesting and challenging mini-games because of the numerous number of strategies. *In the newer iPhone and Android versions, the icon for this mini-game has changed to a second degrade Wall-nut; the previous picture is now used for Column Like You See 'Em. The iPad versions used these icons from the start. *The player will not get a refund of sun if they shovel/dig a plant that is planted during setup. ru:Последняя_битва_(мини-игра) Category:Pool mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels